vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rune Walsh
Summary Rune Walsh was the main character in the Sega Genesis RPG Phantasy Star 4: The End of the Millennium. He is the fifth in the line of Lutz (Noah in the original translation of Phantasy Star 1) and thus is viewed as a messiah-like figure by the Esper faith. He's rude, condescending and arrogant, much to the dismay of Espers such as Kyra. Despite these flaws, he is very wise and a courageous warrior who willingly fights for the safety of the Algo Solar System. He first meets Chaz and co while they investigate Molcum, only to find it completely destroyed, later to briefly join the team, though leaves almost as quickly as he joined. After a failed battle against Zio ends in tragedy, the team searches and finds Rune. From then on, Rune would become a core member of the team, much to Chaz's dismay. From a gameplay point of view, Rune can be seen as the traditional wizard-type character, with a slew of elemental spells but low physical strength and clunky speed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Rune Walsh Origin: Phantasy Star 4: The End of The Millennium Gender: Male Age: Unknown, in-game check just says ??. Likely in his late 20s to early 30s, though technically is over 2000 years old. Classification: Magician, 5th generation Lutz, Protector of Algo. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Teleportation, Staff Mastery. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (His magic rivals that of Zio. Contributed to the defeat of the Chaos Sorcerer) | Solar System level (Should be comparable to Lutz who is one of Alis's companions due to his victories over Dark Force and Lashiec) | Solar System level (Contributed to the defeat of The Profound Darkness) Speed: Supersonic+ (Though slower than Rika, he can still dodge advanced firearms and sound-based weaponry) | Sub-Relativistic (His combo skill "Conduct Thunder" calls upon natural lightning, can react to attacks of pure light) | FTL (Kept pace with The Profound Darkness) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Mostly relies on Magic, though should be at least Large Star Class by the end game) Durability: At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least Several feet with Magic, Planetary via the spells Ryuka and Hinas. Standard Equipment: Ring of the Stars, Psycho Wand, Guardian Robe. Intelligence: Genius level. He is said to contain all the memories of the last four generations of Lutz, who himself was a masterful Magician who defeated Dark Falz. Rune by himself is an extremely skillful magician who has a mastery over offensive, elemental and support magic. Weaknesses: Very arrogant and condescending, seems to get lost in his own thoughts and forgets about others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techinques *'Nagra:' Manipulates the Gravity. *'Nawat:' Powerful Ice elemental Magic Spell. *'Nafoi:' Powerful Fire elemental Magic Spell. *'Ryuka and Hinas:' Teleportation spells on a planetary scale. Skills *'Legeon:' Powerful AoE magic spell. *'Efess:' Powerful AoE Holy elemental magic spell. *'Tandle:' Powerful AoE Lightning elemental magic spell. *'Flaeli:' Powerful AoE Fire elemental magic spell. *'Hewn:' Powerful AoE Wind elemental magic spell. Key: Pre-Dezolis '| '''Pre-Rykros '| '''At the end of the Millennium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sega Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Phantasy Star Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 4